


americano brew

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Familiars, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Potions, Time Skips, Unrequited Crush, Witches, i dont know where sungjin is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: sometimes, being a witch that knows how to make potions can really come in handy. or, at least, that's what jae tells wonpil.





	americano brew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EniciaPop (Enicia24)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/gifts).



> prompt: wonpil is a latte artist and he's got a following for his cute smile and cute art, and he's so very in crush with the cute boy(s) who comes in only to order americanos.

november 2018

 

wonpil hates coffee. he despises its bitter taste, the way it makes his stomach feel, the smell of it and overall its whole being. but that doesn’t stop him from working in cafe, as a barista specialized in foam art nevertheless.

 

there is _one_ thing he likes about coffee though. he likes the fact that he can practice his magic spells with it. nothing dramatic and permanent like love spells, no; he does simple tricks, like making his customers feel better when he sees them looking down, or making assholes feel constipated for days. that kind of spells.

 

being a witch without a coven is hard, yes, but that never stopped wonpil from practicing his magic. and if he may treat his customers as guinea pigs so what? it’s not like he’s hurting them.

 

he has one particular customer (“customers,” jae, his annoying familiar and co-worker would say) that has caught his eyes. he (“they”) has been coming to the cafe ever since the new year of school has started, so that makes wonpil think that he is a freshman.

 

the boy is one of the cutest ones he has ever seen. he is a bit taller than wonpil himself, with an adorable smile that makes wonpil melt, and big doey eyes that always reflect the boy’s smile. his dark brown hair reaches his eyes almost all of the time, but somehow each time he stops by the cafe it’s cut just the tiniest bit. jae joked once by telling wonpil that the boy is a hair witch.

 

(“don’t forget about the other one,” jae would remind him. “the foxy one that always wears his leather jacket no matter how cold or hot it is outside. you know, the really pretty one that looks like an angel when he smiles and--” that’s where wonpil usually stops listening to jae, knowing the rant that follows by heart already. having a crush on the same person as his familiar sure is a hard thing.)

 

he never saw soft boy (as jae calls him) sad, he’s always smiling when he comes to get his almost daily caffeine dose. but of course, people are bound to have bad days. and that’s what happens to soft boy too.

 

he walks into the cafe one autumn morning looking as if he just stepped on a dog’s paw. he orders his usual americano, and after that he just goes to a table, letting his bag fall on the floor at the same time his body falls on the chair. wonpil looks at him confused, used to seeing him with his usual happy go lucky smile on. as soon as mark, his wednesday morning co-worker, gives him the cup that has written the order on, wonpil knows what he has to do.

 

he puts all of his magic in that single cup, trying to make sure that the boy will certainly be feeling better after drinking it, and only after a few minutes of rigorous work does he take the coffee to its owner. he places the cup down on the table and smiles at soft boy, but to no avail. he just nods once in thanks and goes back to staring down at the details on the wood of the table.

 

he just hopes that after this day he will get to see soft boy’s beautiful smile again.

  
  
  
  
  


except that things don’t go the way wonpil wants them to. it almost seems as if the boy keeps getting sadder and sadder as days pass. so each and every day, wonpil works his magic in soft boy’s americano cup.

 

(when jae told him that fox boy started looking down too, wonpil just shook him off, telling him that he can take care of it on his own.)

 

so that’s how wonpil started draining himself of magic just to try and make soft boy happy. for the whole two weeks this has been happening, he found himself quickly forgetting the boy’s smile.

 

he couldn’t have that.

  
  
  
  
  


december 2018

 

on the day marking the beginning of the third smileless week, soft boy enters the cafe looking not sad, but determined. he walks up to wonpil, who was in charge of making the drinks this morning. soft boy frowns at wonpil, and before the latter could greet him and ask for his order, he asks:

 

“are you putting something in my drinks?”

 

wonpil, taken aback by the question, just gapes at the boy. when there is no response coming from him, soft boy repeats the question, this time slower.

 

“no?” wonpil questions more than he answers.

 

soft boy’s frown deepens, hand pointing to a table behind him. “we gotta talk.”

 

the barista can only nod and turn around to let jae, who has been watching the scene unfold, know that he is taking his break. as he walks over to table soft boy has occupied, he feels jae sending him worried messages over their link. he chooses to ignore them.

 

the red haired boy sits down, eyes not meeting the other’s. “i think you’ve got the wr—“

 

“i know you’re a witch.”

 

at that wonpil’s breathing stops. this can’t be right. he’s been careful about using his magic, he made sure jae’s cat ears and tail are hidden at all times. this _must_ be wrong.

 

“it’s ok, dude. i know this cause i’m one as well,” soft boy announces, as a matter of fact. “brian, my familiar, felt yours,” he points to jae at that, “and i could tell after i felt my coffee getting… weirder.”

 

wonpil nods, listening carefully to what soft boy is saying.

 

“you’re a potion guy, right?” when wonpil nods again he continues, “i’m a music witch; been trying to find myself someone like me,” he laughs.

 

“so you’re not gonna expose me?”

 

“what? of course not!”

 

the barista sighs in relief, finally at peace with the fact that he will not be burnt at the stake. not that that still happens. they live in a society that isn’t as close minded as it used to be.

 

soft boy gives him an amused look, raising one eyebrow at him. “i’m dowoon,” he says, extending one hand to him. wonpil shakes it gently, answering with his own name.

 

“i think we’re going to be best friends, wonpil. witch friends,” dowoon winks, making the barista blush.

 

god, he really is happy they won’t burn him now.

  
  
  
  
  


february 2019

 

fast forward two months into their witchship and they have became, indeed, best friends. dowoon’s visiting to the cafe has gone from once or twice a week to almost daily (when wonpil worked, at least) and wonpil has gone from working his magic into the younger’s coffee daily to once or twice a week. it was a nice change.

 

one late afternoon, jae was bothering the witch with his hourly brian rants, (wonpil doesn’t tell him that his heart aches when he mentions the boy, though he is sure jae can feel his emotion through their link), when dowoon walks in, bangs wet from the few snowflakes that have melted into his hair.

 

he takes off his beanie, running a hand through his fluffy black hair. wonpil smiles at the action. he sits at his usual table, taking his laptop out from his bag and placing it gently on the wooden surface.

 

jae snorts when he sees wonpil already finishing making dowoon’s usual bitter americano. the younger barista just hits his shoulder and hisses a quick threat at him.

 

after he is sure that his familiar will not make any unwanted comments, wonpil takes the cup of coffee and walks over to where his best friend is seated. he puts the coffee down and smiles at the younger witch.

 

“you look cute today,” he blurts out, before quickly covering his mouth. that was true. dowoon has chosen to wear an enormous sweater that gives him just the most adorable sweater-paws, which, of course he has as he pulls his cup closer.

 

“you look cute all the time,” dowoon says as if he didn’t just make the red haired boy’s heart hammer in his chest and his face flush a pretty blush.

 

jae sends somewhat of an indignation down their link, something that tells wonpil that the familiar is watching their conversation, waiting for something, _anything,_ to happen.

 

“go on a date with me.”

 

wonpil can feel the ground shake beneath him. why does dowoon keep making this weird out of nowhere confessions? doesn’t he know that his poor heart can’t take it?

 

“alright,” wonpil surprises himself with that one. he can’t believe he just accepted to go on a date with _the_ soft boy. the soft boy that turned into his best-witch-friend. he can’t believe he had the balls to do so.

 

and apparently, behind the counter jae can’t seem to believe it either. he stares at his witch, at soft boy, at how they are smiling brightly at one another, and he thinks that it was worth all the whining and having to feed wonpil from his own energy.

 

it was all worth it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


june 2019

 

wonpil stares at the iced tea and americano being placed in front of him. he looks up at his familiar, only to find him giving the witch a small smile and a wink.

 

the now raven haired boy has been waiting for his _boyfriend_ to show up at the cafe for approximately twenty minutes, yet dowoon didn’t seem to show any sign of coming any time sooner. he sighs, taking the cup of tea in his hands, before taking a slow sip of it. just as sweet as he needs it.

 

he looks back to the papers scattered on the table and almost sets fire to them. he is not in a mood to work on his essay; all he wants right now is for his boyfriend to come quicker and kiss him hello and hug him and tell him about how he almost turned brian into a trumpet again.

 

he closes his eyes, sending a small wave of magic to the cup in his hand. when he looks at it again he notices the rainbow in the liquid and smiles. definitely what he wanted to do.

 

just as he is getting ready to change the color to something cute that may remind him of jigglypuff, the bell above the door rings, making him raise his eyes and stand up when he takes note of his boyfriend, bag in one hand, wrapped gift box in the other.

 

wonpil frowns. did he forget about his own birthday again? anniversary? kim hyuna’s, queen of the local coven, birthday?

 

dowoon walks to his table, putting the box down in front of him. wonpil’s frown deepens.

 

“what’s this about?” he asks, giving the box a shake to ensure that there is no bomb in it.

 

“i saw it and it reminded me of you.” the younger shrugs, reaching for his americano and drinking a third of it in one go.

 

wonpil sighs, but unwraps the gift carefully, putting the paper next to his drink. he opens the box, only to find a bunny plushie smiling at him. he looks at the crooked grin of the toy and turns to the brown haired witch.

 

“where did you find them, woonie?”

 

from behind the counter, jae yells: “he made it himself!”

 

wonpil laughs while dowoon blushes and hides his face behind his hands. the elder witch picks the plushie up, giving it a kiss on his nose.

 

“his name will be bunbun!”

 

behind his hands, dowoon smiles. “bunbun it is.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


august 2019

 

wonpil falls face down on his bed, wanting nothing more than to sleep for the rest of his days. he whines in his pillow, pulling the first thing he feels in his arms and falls asleep.

 

when he wakes up, bunbun is looking at him, wonky smile ever present on his face. he cuddles the toy closer to his chest, pressing a soft kiss on its head.

 

wonpil smiles and suddenly, everything feels better.

  
  
  
  
  


september 2019

 

one witch, under the name kim wonpil, may have used his magic to break in his boyfriend’s flat. but he has a good reason for committing such a crime. the young witch was in need of kisses and hugs after learning that kim hyuna wanted _him_ as part of her coven. he has been waiting for this moment ever since he moved to seoul a few years ago.

 

but to his disappointment, he finds neither his boyfriend, nor the other’s familiar home, so there is no one there to cuddle him as he makes tiny colorful sparkles appear out of thin air.

 

(jae told him that his ways of showing his happiness were a bit extra, but wonpil just tugged at his cat ear and threatened to throw his favorite toy away.)

 

so, as any other significant other would, he makes himself at home. he wonders inside after putting his jean jacket and shoes away, making his way towards the kitchen to help himself on one of the bags of gummies dowoon keeps in his pantry just for him.

 

he has been inside the apartment many times, given that the two have been dating for eight months, but it never fails to amaze him just how… chaotic everything about dowoon’s place is. there are clothes in varying sizes and colors on every walkable and sittable surface. in between the clothing items there are music sheets full of verses and music notes, and if you take them away, you will find comic books and actual books, filled with sticky notes of neon colors. on the bookshelf lay knickknacks and photo frames, anime figurines and tiny toys, that wonpil has always assumed that come from kinder eggs.

 

wonpil loves everything about dowoon’s place. he looks around it when the younger is busy making him breakfast or showering in the morning, and thinks that this apartment, this one bedroom flat with a living room the size of a shoebox and a kitchen so small he could never brew his potions, is the closest thing to a home he has had in years.

 

he takes the gummy bears with him and walks over to the couch, where he sits surrounded by pillows and blankets full of black and orange cat hair. he tries to stay awake, to wait for dowoon to come and tell him the good news; but sleep overtakes him, and before he knows it, he wakes up with two cats on top of him, one black, jae, and the other orange, brian, both familiars cuddling on his chest.

 

he pets them both, before picking them up and placing them on a pillow. he stands up, stretching and yawning as he does so.

 

just as he was getting ready to call for his boyfriend, he hears the sound of his gentle, low voice singing from the kitchen, so he makes his way towards it, going straight to dowoon and hugging the younger from behind.

 

dowoon stops from pouring the hot water in the ramyum, in favor of turning around and hugging the elder properly. he kisses the top of his head, whispering a small ‘morning’.

 

“what time is it?”

 

“uh,” dowoon starts as he checks his phone, “around three in the morning.”

 

wonpil pales at that. “it was four when i came by.”

 

his boyfriend ignores him, however, before turning back to his bowl, not without mumbling something about ‘pillie looking too cute to wake up’.

 

“wanna watch _little witch academy_?” the younger witch asks, picking the bowl up in one hand, while he takes wonpil’s hand in his other.

 

the raven haired man nods, already clinging to dowoon’s side. they walk (dowoon more or less carries wonpil) to the bedroom, where the show was already set on the tv. the elder crawls between the blankets, holding them up for dowoon to do the same.

 

the two fall in comfortable silence as the younger eats his food, feeding wonpil every now and then, enjoying the anime, and as wonpil struggles to stay awake, but failing miserably.

 

“pillie?”

 

“mm.”

 

dowoon takes in a deep breath, before saying: “move in with me.”

 

that’s the last thing he hears before promptly falling asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  


24th of september 2019

 

wonpil puts the last of his books in the only box left on the office table. he does a quick spell to make sure the more important things don’t break in there and closes it.

 

he carries it to the hallway, and takes one last look at his old apartment. jae’s cat bed and toys are gone, the bookshelf is empty and his nice chair, the pink one, is nowhere to be seen.

 

he places the key on the shoe cupboard, breathes in once and leaves the apartment.

  
  
  
  
  
  


december 2019

 

wonpil wakes up to an empty bed, the sound of a cat hissing at something (probably someone) and brian laughing. after he makes the courage to get out of bed and walk to where the sound is coming from, almost twenty minutes have already passed.

 

he walks to the kitchen and finds one cat jae sitting in human brian’s lap, as the latter pets his head, cursing at one worried and confused looking dowoon. at a closer inspection he takes note of the spilled pancake batter and the two burned attempts that were laid to rest at last on a plate.

 

he sighs, but never once stops smiling fondly at the scene. maybe living with one witch and two cat familiars isn’t the wisest choice kim wonpil has made in all of his 25 years of living, but it sure as hell is the best.


End file.
